1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to irrigation rings and weed-abatement devices. More particularly, it relates to an irrigation ring that is integral with a weed-abatement collar.
2. History of the Prior Art
Proper watering of plants, bushes and trees presents a serious problem in areas of the world where potable water is scarce. Development of the south-western portion of the United States was facilitated through the transport of water hundreds of miles from the Owens Valley using aqueducts, canals and pumping stations. Water from the Colorado River has been used to develop the entire Las Vegas metropolitan area. With the dramatic increase in population the world has experienced during the last sixty years, potable water is becoming increasingly scarce, and increased efficiency of use is of the utmost importance. The common practice of sprinkling the general area where plants are growing is very wasteful from the standpoint of water conservation. Because proper watering of plants requires the water penetrate deep enough to reach the root structure, sprinkling must be continued for several hours. Such practice leads to the loss of much water through evaporation and runoff. It has long been known that if the area watered can be limited to only the ground where plant root structures are found, dramatic water savings will result. Irrigation systems in the nation of Israel take advantage of this knowledge, with drip irrigation being the norm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,528 to Arthur B. Rudenauer discloses an irrigating ring which is embeddable in the ground around a plant. The ring, which is made of metal, is comprised of two halves which are held together with springs. An irrigation nozzle is penetrates one of the halves.
U.S. Pat. No. D364,322 to Stephen Breacain discloses plant water ring that appears to be embeddable in the soil and appears to be made of a polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,784 to Elona I. Henry discloses a plant root container and a method of air root pruning. The device is generally cylindrical in shape, with a corrugated sidewall having a plurality of apertures therein.